Total Drama MIXED
by hopelessangelic
Summary: APPS CLOSED The movie lot, island and jet all in one! All three seasons combined,and all challenges will be from past shows. Two guest stars will appear each week!Come join us in this funny, dramatic, romantic, erm interesting spin off
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, I am sorry I am probably not going to continue my Total Drama OC Style. But I have good news, I am partnering with the amazing **21hugs **to make a new one. Between the two of us I am sure we will finish! :) So this new one is called Total Drama Mixed, the Total Drama Action Movie Lot has been moved to Total Drama Island and the Jumbo Jet has been repaired and is parked on the Island. The app is below, we will have some rules, and you should put xiaolin showdown rocks somewhere to show you read the rules. Rules, no perfect people they are annoying and no one is perfect. Two, this is NOT a first come-first serve, we will pick the best based on description not who reviews first. Third, detail! We don't want one word answers, if we are going to finish this we will need to get to know your characters so lots of detail. Fourth, please don't complain if you get kicked off, we know it sucks but life sucks sometimes. And send us variety! We don't want 23923490243 goths or dancers or artists or singers, they are very popular now. And believe it or not there are these elusive mythical beings that roam in FanFic apps, they are called boys. We want boys too, not just girls. I personally have no problem with the apps that get submitted a bunch of times, as long as they are in depth and are decent characters. We will have no characters in the game itself to keep it fair, but two of our characters will be hosts, and also a guest star (from wherever we feel like) and an original character will come and visit each week. So get ready for fun, romance, drama, action, backstabbing, and more on TOTAL DRAMA MIXED.

APP!  
><em>Basics<em>

**Name (first and last):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Sexual Orientation: (straight, bi, gay etc)**

**Stereotype:**

_Appearance _

**Basic Build:**

**Skin Color:**

**Hair color and style:**

**Eye color:**

**Other facial markings:**

**Everyday Outfit:**

**I would ask for bathing suit and crap but in reality I'm not typing everyone's bathing suits or formal dresses so if we need it we will PM you**

**Accessories (glasses, jewelry, etc...):**

**Anything else appearance wise:**

_Personality_  
><strong>Overall:<strong>

**Good traits:**

**Bad traits**

**History:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Talents/Hobbies:**

**Fears:**

_Favorite/Least favorite (have your answers like this. ex- Animal: Dogs/Cats)_  
><strong>Animal:<strong>

**Food:**

**Drink:**

**Music Type:**

**Book:**

_Relationships_

**Who would they be Friends with:**

**How would they act towards Friends:**

**Who would they be Enemies with:**

**How would they act towards Enemies:**

**Paired Up?:**

**If so, with who or what kind of person?:**

_Other_

**How would they react when they got there:**

**Most Embarrassing Moment:**

**Secrets:**

**Audition Tape (mandatory):**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! 21hugs and I have discussed and have accepted some applications, we will be accepting a lot more so feel free to send in more if you want! Here are a few people who were accepted. And the hosts have been finalized, there was a change in plans, now the hosts are characters from other places, not our own. There will be Omi from Xiaolin Showdown and Malon from The Legend of Zelda. But as I said before APPS ARE STILL OPEN! tons of spots left so create good characters and send them in we are still lacking in the guy department.

Girls:

Amber Solace-The Girl with the Broken Smile

Leilani Kealoha-The Hawaiian Hippie

Ashley Winter- The Techno Geek

Natalie Miracle-The Rebel Rocker

Heleuma Hua- The Nasty Wannabe

Nicole Bell-The Naïve Social Butterfly

Rin Yammamoto –The Klutzy Harajuku

Boys

Nyx Warren-Bad Boy

Luke Vernon-The Charming 'Vampire'

Tan Asani- The Always Having-Fun Surfing Environmentalist

Auden Zachary O'Shea- The Lost Country Boy

Ace Klein- The Annoying Nerd

Yami Long-The Lone Wolf

Dorian Blake-The Aspiring Detective

Congrats to who got in and sorry if you didn't, but like I have said like 2302 times, we are still accepting apps and there is a chance yours could still get accepted, and if you want to increase your chances send in a new character!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! Everyone has been picked! 21hugs and I have finally picked our favorites. All 24 spots have been taken and you guys get to send me your relationships XD I'm so excited! I am sorry to whoever didn't get in, we had limited space, but really appreciate your app, maybe we might incorporate some people who didn't make it as interns! So check back to see if your character ends up as an intern, but you will have to check in every week because we won't have an official intern list… But without further ado, here are our lucky winners!

Girls:

Amber Solace-The Girl with the Broken Smile (by crystal teardrop)

Leilani Kealoha-The Hawaiian Hippie (by the world will never know)

Ashley Winter- The Techno Geek by (AppleMistress)

Natalie Miracle-The Rebel Rocker (by korororin)

Heleuma Hua- The Nasty Wannabe (by the world will never know)

Nicole Bell-The Naïve Social Butterfly (by diamond_fox)

Rin Yammamoto –The Klutzy Harajuku (by hablasespanol)

Danielle Cowin- That 80's Girl (by closer to the cloudz)

Antonella Williams- The Southern Belle(by closer to the cloudz)

Tara Jane O'Sullivan - The Lady GaGa fan (by Mysticalbutterfly98)

Lola Ming- The Circus Freak (by Kunnaki)

Jane Ming- The Amazing Acrobat (by TDI 4 Ever)

Boys

Nyx Warren III – The Bad Boy (by just keep looking)

Luke Vernon-The Charming 'Vampire' (by crystal teardrop)

Tan Asani- The Always Having-Fun Surfing Environmentalist (by TDI 4 Ever)

Auden Zachary O'Shea- The Lost Country Boy (by .Silence)

Ace Klein- The Annoying Nerd (hablasespanol)

Yami Long-The Lone Wolf (by Kunnaki)

Dorian Blake-The Aspiring Detective ( by RhiannaNekozawa)

Zaine Smyth- The Individualist (by GwendolynD )

Dustin Harris- The Chill Musician (by wafflelover123)

Landon Mitchell- The Cute Dumb Jock (by wafflelover123)

Ike Connors- The Well Off Underachiever (by magically delicioso)

Jayden Lockwood- The Lucky Charm (by magically delicioso)

So that is the cast list! Now to the people who got in I need you to PM me with this info. SEND IT TO ME ASAP, WITHOUT IT I CAN NOT START THE STORY. sorry to go all caps lock on you but it is necessary…. AND IF YOU DON'T SEND IT BY WEDNESDAY YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED FIRST,! another caps lock rant to stress importance. so send me this info please! and brownie points if you give each characters name and what your character thinks of them, but which every character… but that isn't necessary, just extra credit ;D

**Best Friend(s) [1-2 people]-**

**Friends-**

**Disliked People-**

**Enemies-**

**Crushes (top 3 picks please!)- **

**Team Preference (Fire, Water, Wind or Earth) **

**Any Guest star you want to see- **

**Challenge Ideas-**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

-shows Ace and Ashley working on a complicated looking machine in the Jumbo Jet, then Nyx coming up and punching it. Then the device explodes and blows up in Ashley's and Ace's face. Nyx is just laughing-

You guys are on my mind

-shows Tara singing Lady Gaga on the amphitheatre while Jane and Lola are doing complicated circus tricks. Antonella and Auden are sitting together watching them and laughing.-

You asked me what I wanted to be

-Nicole and Rin are sitting at the Mess Hall giggling and talking about girl stuff. Zaine yells at the and call them sheep, and start making sheep noises in their faces.-

And now I think the answer is plain to see

-Amber sits alone looking at her reflection in the lake. the camera pans out a bit and you see Tan and Leilani splashing each other in the water and having fun.-

I want to be famous

-Landon and Ike are on the sports set of the movie lot. Landon throws a football to Ike, who just lets it pass. Then he goes and retrieves it, sending a perfect spiral back, which knocks Landon over-

I want to live close to the sun

-Natalie and Luke are setting up a prank, including a skunk, Chef's old food, and oil from Aw Drumheller, on Heleuma who is glaring at Leilani from the campfire pit stomping her foot-

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

-Jayden and Dorian are looking for something on the ground. Dorian picks up a four leaf clover and Jayden face palms. Dorian takes out his magnifying glass and inspects the clover. Jayden just keeps looking for his own four leave clover-

Everything to prove nothing in my way

-It shows Yami roaming the Jumbo Jet alone, mainly lurking in the shadows, observing everyone else and petting his fox Kitsune, who is around his neck.-

I'll get there one day

-shows Danielle and Dustin showing off their dance moves and singing old 80's songs together-

Cause I want to be famous

-pans over Camp Wawanakwa-

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

-pans over the abandoned film lot-

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

-pans over the Jumbo Jet, fully 'restored'-

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

-The whole cast and the two hosts at the campfire pit. They all smile and wave. Then the logo of Total Drama MIXED shows up then slowly fades to black-

-The camera zooms in on two people. One is a very short boy who is wearing red monk robes with white pants and simple black shoes. He is yellow, literally, and has a very big round head. Next to him is a girl who has long red hair, she is wearing a white dress with a yellow scarf and the dress has blue markings on the end of the dress and the end of the sleeves.-

"Hello welcome to Total Drama MIXED! I'm Malon (Legend of Zelda) and this is Omi (Xiaolin Showdown" The red-headed girl introduced. Omi waved wildly.

"We are in charge of the show! And with us as hosts we will bring the floor up!" Omi added smiling.

"I think you mean raise the roof" the girl corrected him

"That too! So the people are coming any second now, I am so excited to meet the new players"

"Here comes the first boat" The first boat arrived. A very pretty Hawaiian girl stepped out and looks around. She had long ebony hairy that had the slightest wave to it. Her eyes were a deep coffee color and she had full pink lips. She was wearing a dark blue dress with birds of paradise flowers on it. It swayed gently in the wind.

"Aloha, am I the first one?" she asked in a very soft voice.

"Yes you are, Leilani, the Hawaiian Hippie. Welcome to the Total Drama!" Omi greeted with a smile. And soon enough a new boat arrived. A girl who looked like she came from the 80's was getting off the boat. She had long auburn hair that was teased so it had a lot of volume. She had pale grey eyes and was skinny but had some curves. She wore a black tube top with a denim jacket on top, a poof black and blue skirt and a big gold ankh necklace with smaller black beaded necklaces with it.

"Hey you guys!" the girl said.

"Hi Danielle! That 80's girl" Malon replied. Danielle smiled and went to stand next to Leilani.

"I am quite intrigued by your style, Danielle" Omi commented

"Ummm… Thanks? It is based off the 80's" Danielle responded proudly.

"Oh, like 80 year old people? I believe Master Fung is in the 80's of which you speak"

"Not old people" Dani cringed her nose "The 1980's, you probably weren't born yet, neither was I though" she shrugged. Omi was still staring at her with a questioning expression while the next boat came off a very interesting looking girl. Her hair was yellow, not blonde, yellow. It was all over the place and covered a good part of her Lady Gaga t-shirt. She also wore denim shorts, purple vans and gloves. She had red lipstick and her eyebrow was pierced.

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your BAD ROMANCE!" the girl sang/screamed. She received looks from the other two contestants and from the hosts.

"What? I love Lady Gaga." the girl replied simply.

"Ahh you must be Tara, the Lady Gaga addict" Omi said "What is this Lady Gaga of which you speak?"

"YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF LADY GAGA? DO YOU LIVE UNDER A ROCK?" Tara yelled.

"No. I live in a temple with three other monks who 's names ar-" Omi started.

"I think it was a rhetorical question…" Dani added. Tara just glared at Omi and he flashed her an apologetic grin.

"Here comes the next boat" Malon added trying to ease the tension. Another girl came off the boat. She seemed to have a southern girl charm. She has big innocent doe brown eyes and long loose dirty blonde curls. She wore a dark blue dress that had a light blue strip that showed off her tiny waist.

"Hey y'all" she said in a polite voice.

"You are Antonella right? The Southern Belle?" Malon asked.

"That's right" smiled Antonella. She went and stood with the other contestants and offered a shy smile. Another boat approached and this time a boy came out. He was muscular, had black hair and smoky brown eyes. He stepped out and looked around.

"wow this place is really crappy" the boy said.

"Nicholas Warren III? Right? That isn't very nice to say" Malon introduced. Nicholas cringed at the name 'Nicholas'

"I'm Nyx, not Nicholas" he stated. He went over to the girls and checked them out. He choose to go up to Antonella.

"Nice bod" he commented. Antonella scoffed and looked at him weirdly. But after that she just ignored him, she was too polite to insult him

*confessions will be put like this Name: Blah Blah Blah *

Antonella:People down in the South don't say those things to your face… how weird… and rude.

Nyx: What can I say? I love me a Southern Hottie

Luckily, for Antonella, another boat came and diverted Nyx's attention. Out stepped another guy. He was tall, blonde and had clear blue eyes. He was slouching a bit, but still towered over all the girls and was a little taller than wore a simple black shirt and a grey jacket with baggy jeans and converse.

"This is Ike The Well Off Underachiever" Omi introduced while sitting on his head. Ike gave a half hearted wave and went to stand with the other contestants. He yawned and looked fairly bored. Another boat appeared on the dock. A heavy set girl who was wearing skinny jeans too skinny and a shirt that was several sizes too small. She stepped out and looks at the competition and snorted/laughed, until she saw Leilani. When Leilani saw the new girl she started freaking out.

"What the hell is she doing here?" demanded Leilani and the new girl at the same time. Leilani looked very annoyed and started to mutter things under her breath, while the new girl just glared daggers at Leilani.

"Calm down, girls. Heleuma, and Leilani, you both got accepted because it would make better drama" Malon explained, but without malice.

"So what is your stereotype?" asked Leilani, interested to hear about her ex-best friend.

"The Nasty Wannabe" Omi replied, proud of himself that he memorized all the contestants and their stereotypes. Heleuma looked mad.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NASTY WANNABE?" She screamed. She glared at the two hosts and stomped over to the end of the dock. Thankfully the next boat arrived. A boy with thick, dark brown hair got off the boat.

"Greetings, my fellow competitors. I trust you are having a good time?" asked a teen wearing black drainpipe jeans, a dark blue sweater, and black Doc Martens. He looks over to Heleuma at the end of the dock.

"You do not seem to be having a pleasant experience" he commented.

"No sh*t, Sherlock" Heleuma snapped.

"As much as I wish to be, I am not Sherlock. Pardon me, I have failed to introduce myself. I am Dorian Blake, the Aspiring Detective" the new teen said.

"I don't care who you are, I don't need a psychoanalysis" Heleuma responded. Dorian merely shrugged and stood next to her.

The next boat let off a tall muscular boy who resembled a vampire. He was 'tall, dark and handsome' he had raven colored hair in a messy style, similar to Edward Cullen's. He was wearing a wifebeater, dark jeans, and a jacket that put together his look in a mysterious way.

"Get ready to swoon, girls, because here is Lucifer, the Charming 'Vampire'!" Malon said, faux swooning. Silently, he walked to a secluded area of the dock, not stopping to greet the other contestants. The next boat brought a brunette, seemingly focused on a small electronic device. She wore a red cami, purple hoodie, and dark skinnies. When she got off the boat, you could see that she was also wearing black high tops.

"Here is the geek sure to water your stockings, Ashley Winters: The Tech Geek!" Omi introduced.

"Umm... Omi? I think you mean 'rock your socks." Leilani corrected, smiling. Next came a boat that had a girl with long, red velvet shaded hair. She wore a cropped tee featuring 'Reckless" on it, over a purple tank top. She also wore acid washed jeans, and platform heels that showed off her toes.

"And this is the Rebel Rocker, Natalie Miracle!" Malon announced, enthusiastically. Natalie walked over to Lucifer, and smiled in greeting.

Another boat stopped at the dock and a short, skinny girl stepped out. She was Chinese and had dark brown hair with blond highlights. She wore a subtle pink cami with white lace at the top, a greyish green vest, and skinny jeans.

"This is Nicole, the Naive Social Butterfly" Omi introduced. "Once my friend Raimundo called me naive and then told me it meant strong!"

"Naive means gullible and innocent. And I'm not THAT naive..." Nicole replied. She went to the end of the dock with the other contestants.

Soon, the contestants heard a guitar playing softly in the distance. Within minutes, it got louder, until you could see a boat that carried a tan brunette male, with his hair in dreads. He wore a simple white tee with a black vest and an orange scarf over it, finished with black jeans and simple black sneakers. When the boat neared the dock, he stopped playing, and hopped off of the boat.

"Here is Dustin Harris, Chill Christian?" Omi said.

"Chill, like cool." Dustin answered.

"Why would you want to be cold?" Omi questioned, confused. Dustin just sighed and walked over to the other contestants. Next came a boat that carried a male with a brown ponytail that had purple streaks and a yellow bandanna on it. He wore a faded blue t-shirt, red jeans, and blue laced boots.

"Here comes Zaine, the Individualist!" Malon called to the contestants. Zaine just smiled and went to stand by Danielle. He didn't have time to say anything, because as soon as he stepped off of the boat, another came. And kept coming, until it passed the dock, and crashed into the beach next to them. When the lucky charm shirt cladded brunette stumbled out, you could hear the boat driver's shouts.

"I got them! I got tickets to the Superbowl! Greenbay, here I come!"

"Lucky you!" the boy called back, bitterly.

"Here is Jayden Lockwood, The Lucky Charm! Lucky to all but himself!" Malon laughed. Jayden just sighed and walked to the opposite area of the dock.

When he got there, Dustin called out "No way! A $10 bill! Thanks, man!"

Before Jayden could reply, a new boat arrived. It carried two Caucasian females, each with long black hair. Much to everyone's amazement, they did all kinds of flips and jumps before finally hopping out.

"Lola and Jane Ming, The Circus Freak, and The Amazing Acrobat, respectively." Omi introduced, stunned by their talent. "As you can see, they both have angry skills!" The girls didn't even bother correcting him, and just took each other's hand, and walked down to the end of the dock. The next boat carried a girl with thick copper hair that had auburn highlights, she had sorrowful stormy grey eyes. The girl slowly got off the boat. She wore a grey tank top with black floral lace on top, black denim shorts, a black fedora with a pink and white ribbon around it, black, grey and silver bead bracelets, black hoop earrings and black heels with a buckle. The girl was very pretty, but she also looked sad.

"This is Amber, The Girl with the Broken Smile. She has had a not so great past." Malon said sadly. Amber just gave a small smile and went over to a part of the dock where there was no one there. Nicole went over to her and smiled at Amber. She was about to make conversation but yet another boat arrived. This time the boat carried two individuals: a boy who resembled Cory Monteith in face and outfit, and a girl with long silvery blond hair, and had purple/blue eyes. She wore a multi colored floral top, and a bright pink skirt, with white leather boots to put it together.

"Landon Mitchell, and Rin Yammamoto. The Dumb Jock, and The Klutzy Harajuku!" As soon as Omiu introduced them, Rin, very ungracefully, fell off of the boat. Landon, worried, helped her up.

"Ouch!" Rin yelled, "My leg!"

"Oh crap. Do you have a legcussion?" A few laughs could be heard around the crowd, but finally, Heleuma spoke up.

"Why are you so stupid? There is no such thing as a legcussion." Landon just blushed real quick, looking embarrassed, and went to stand by Ike, one of the people who didn't laugh at him. Rin, having nothing better to do, followed. Next came a boat carrying a boy with a black Yin and Yang hoodie featuring the quote 'Nothing is Normal' and blue faded jeans, with black Nike's.

"Here is Yami Long, The Lone Wolf. He's a silent boy, exactly my type!" Malon joked. Yami just gave her a slightly weird look. He started to walk over to the other contestants but was interrupted by squeal. Nicole came running up to Yami and started to pet his fox, Kitsune. Yami thought it was going to bite her, but to his surprise Kitsune let her pet him.

Yami: Hm it was very interesting that Kitsune let Nicole pet is a great judge of character.

Heleuma tried to pet the fox too, because she had never seen one. It tried to bite her, but she snapped her hand back before it could make contact.

Heleuma: That STUPID rodent! How dare it try to bite me? I will get my revenge!

The last boat appeared. It carried two males: One with shaggy brown hair that wore a grey and blue plaid shirt, and dark jeans, completed with dark grey Toms. The other had short dirty blonde hair, and piercing grass green eyes. He wore a white undershirt, a plaid overshirt, jeans, and vans. "Finally, here are Auden Zachary O'Shea, and Ace Klein. The Lost Country Boy, and The Annoying Nerd, respectively." Malon concluded.

After all the contestants had been introduced four other teens hopped off a boat together.

"These are our interns. They get to wash dishes and do chores that will help them build up their character!" Omi announced, happy he didn't have to do chores.

There were two boys and two girls

.

"Hi I'm Jacqueline" a girl with brown haired, tied in a pony tail said. She wore Khaki shorts, blue t-shirt, and brown boots.

"Yo, I'm Marvin" a boy wearing a shirt that said 'Christina Gimme' and jeans. He was tan and had short brown hair with a streak of green. He wore a bunch of bracelets on his arm covering his wrists.

"Hi, people! I am Leonora, buy you can call me Nora! But don't ever and I mean EVER call me baby, babe, sweetie, honey or anything like that" a girl with rainbow hair. (if you want to see a pic here is the link http:/cdn. buzznet. com/assets/users16/audreykitchfans/default/prf-1291332138. jpg take the spaces out after the "." ). She wore a cropped tshirt with grey and white stripes, and black shorts, and a necklace with a heart. The black and whites of the outfit made her hair pop even more.

Finally a boy stepped out of the boat. He didn't say anything just nodded. He had black emo hairstyle, covered a bit of his eyes, and had icy blue eyes. He wore a Black and gray Hollywood Undead band tee, black skinnies, and gray DC shoes.

"This is Darrien" Marvin introduced his fellow intern. "He told me on the boat ride here". They all went and stood around the two hosts. The contestants, hosts and interns went to the Dining Hall to continue the show.

" Interns could you please get us a hat and paper for team picking?" asked Malon. They all nodded. Leonora went up to Amber.

"I love your hat, could we use it?" Leonora asked.

"Umm... sure I guess" Amber mumbled. Nora grabbed it.

But at the same time Darrien was getting Yami's do-rag.

"Could I borrow your do-rag for a minute?" asked Darien quietly

"Sure, I suppose there is no harm." Yami responded equally as quiet.

They both went up to Malon with the two hats at the same time.

"Hmm. I like Darrien's better." Malon decided.

"What? The fedora is so much better for this type of thing!" Nora exclaimed, storming off to return Amber's hat.

"*Cough* ANYWAYS, here are the teams. For every team, I will pull out six names. Fire first.

…... Amber. Go stand on the left side of the room. Along with Amber are Natalie, Lola, Heleuma, and Lucifer."

"Luke." Luicifer spoke up.

"Huh?" Malon asked, confused.

"Call me Luke." Lucifer 'Luke' requested.

"Okay, then. Amber, Natalie, Lola, Heleuma, and Luke are now Team Fire."

"I will call the names for Water!" Omi decided, enthusiastically. "Cap of Pickings, bring me names!" he called.

"Omi... What are you doing?" Malon questioned.

"I am merely activating the Shen Gong Wu. Unlike you, I sadly cannot do it with my mind. I must speak the words." Omi answered, completely serious.

"Okay, no idea what a Shen Gong Wu is. I didn't do anything with my mind. Just stick your hand, like so," Malon demonstrated, " and pick a slip" she started to draw a slip for the water team but Omi prevented her.

"No! I wish to pick for the water team. Me! Because I am obviously superior to your girly skills of water. And oh I see! This Shen Gong Wu requires work. No matter, I shall master it, like I have all Shen Gong Wu, because I am the best!" Omi quickly puts his hand in and picked out six names of contestants. "These lucky contestants will be on the Team of Water! Leilani, Nicole, Rin, Ike, Landon and Dorian!" Omi announced.

"Next," said Malon, "is Wind. For this team we have... Tan... Antonella, Nyx, Danielle, and..." She paused, pulling out the last piece of paper for the team, "Jane. You guys are now Team Wind! For the last team, Earth, Jayden, Auden, Ace, Dustin, and Ashley are left. Congratulations, Team Earth!"

"Oh yes! They are mooost lucky! They have four males, so they are sure to win!" Omi praised. That comment earned him an angry glare from every female contestant. But luckily for Omi a loud bell rang.

"That means we are out of time for today!" Malon said.

"Oh! So this is the time for rapid firing of questions, correct? " asked Omi

"Yup! How will the campers survive? What will be the challenge? Who will be gone first? What people will be paired up? How will the drama unfold? Find out next time on Total Drama MIXED!"

Yay! So we finally finished. 21hugs and I have produced this awesome story so don't forget to thank her. Please send us your reactions to your teams and if you were a superhero, what would your powers be, what would your costume look like, would you be good or evil and what would your name be? Be ORIGINAL please! And send the stuff to 21hugs too! Okay that about wraps it up, but DON'T FORGET to send us the stuff! Thanks for reading : )


End file.
